


樱桃亲亲

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, 有隐晦的秋帕和秋电暗示, 柏拉图式的亲吻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 夏天好热。
Relationships: Denji/Power (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 3





	樱桃亲亲

**Author's Note:**

> 帕电kiss。小动物纯洁贴贴。

这事的发生时间比较早。那会他们还在忙于追逐枪之恶魔，蕾塞尚未出现，秋跟电次仍保持着一个不远不近的微妙距离，不算太友好。而电次一如既往的狂热单恋着玛琪玛小姐。

你到底喜欢玛琪玛小姐哪里呢？电次在脑海中假设有人这么问他（他闲着无聊的时候经常这么干）哎呀呀，他不禁得意洋洋的腹诽，这个简直是说不完。首先呢，玛琪玛小姐是个大美人，脸蛋漂亮没话说，胸部也那么大，触感是世界顶级的柔软…………然后呢，还有就是那个，玛琪玛小姐对电次非常的好！给他乌冬面吃，给他住的地方，和新的、干净的衣服穿（虽然严格意义上来讲是秋提供的）玛琪玛小姐这样的无可挑剔，电次有什么理由不喜欢！

电次在床上翻来覆去地傻笑了一会，感到生活充满了希望。紧接着，帕瓦就冲了进来，打破了电次心头刚刚酝酿起的粉红泡泡。

“电次！！陪本大爷杀一局的！”

“哈？这种事你去找秋那家伙啊。”电次因为脑中的遐想被打断，不是很耐烦地翻了个身，背对着对方。“我现在很忙的啦。”

“他也是那么说的啊！”帕瓦不依不饶地缠了上来，腻乎乎地挨蹭到电次身上。“可恶，陪本大爷打一局嘛！………电次……电次……”

“呜啊！别拿你那个假胸蹭我！”电次避之不及，一把推开对方，火速退到了角落的安全地带，“你个假胸恶魔自己去打单机游戏啦！去去！”

假胸恶魔的回应是一记愤怒的肘击。

“你才假胸啊！！！！假胸电锯男！！！“

电次没能反驳，因为刚刚那一下直接打在他的胃上——哇的一声，电次开始干呕起来。帕瓦保持着先前跨坐在他身上的姿势，气哼哼地瞪着他。终于，电次缓过来了。

“帕子……你下手有够狠的……“

“哼，本大爷的攻击，那不是当然的吗。“

“你是笨蛋吗…………“电次一边说着，一边试图把帕瓦从身上挪开，却只是使得对方更加黏上来，整个人缠在了背上。

“架！“

还能怎么办呢？电次只能任劳任怨的充当了马的职责，把帕瓦从卧室背到了客厅去。

“走你。“他手一松，帕瓦就快乐地蹦到了沙发上去。“哈哈哈，本大爷的专座！”电次在游戏之间翻翻找找，选定后自己也一屁股坐了下来。

虽然帕瓦和电次的游戏水平都很烂，但是打得却很认真。电次本来没什么玩游戏的心思，但是转念一想也没有更好的事情可做了。电风扇在呼呼的吹，却吹不走夏天的闷热，电次穿着的白背心，已经湿了一大半，黏答答的粘在身上，好像是长出来的第二层皮。扯一下，这层皮就松垮垮的被拉开又弹回去。好热啊，他心想，分明都已经不是人了，怎么还要受这种苦。从没听说过有恶魔是会在夏天热的受不了的！

他转过头看了看帕瓦，对方看起来坦然自若。电次想也没想，就伸出手去摸了一下帕瓦露在外面的手臂：和他自己没什么区别，也是人类的温度，还有点烫手。电次的手遂缩了回来。

“耶！赢啦！！“电次这才发现，趁着刚刚自己分神的功夫，帕瓦火速出击，打破了之前胶着的战局取胜。她把游戏机往前一扔，欢呼起来。

“你不热吗？“电次没忍住，问出了声。帕瓦奇怪的看了他一眼。

“本大爷是魔人啊……怎么会怕热。“

“不可能啊！我就热得很哎！热死了！！”

“心静自然凉！”帕瓦威严地说，给这件事下了定论。电次想到自己也同样从没听说过恶魔拉屎不冲水的，于是闭嘴了。电风扇还在吹，把热的空气从这边赶到那边，一点用处也没起到。电次换了个姿势，又换了个姿势。先前被帕瓦打断的关于玛琪玛小姐的思绪又悄悄钻回到了脑子里。

玛琪玛小姐……美丽……玛琪玛小姐……，电次想到了玛琪玛小姐微笑时的样子。好奇怪啊，记忆中的玛琪玛小姐，似乎总是微微笑着的模样。电次没见过哭着的玛琪玛小姐，也从没见过生气的玛琪玛小姐。电次的生活是工作和家的两点一线，而在这两点一线间玛琪玛小姐不以时间的方向为基准左右：让电次摸胸的玛琪玛小姐，后面紧跟着的就是给了电次可乐味珍宝珠的玛琪玛小姐，无数个玛琪玛小姐在横线之外微笑，说话，被电次挂念。电次的生活是工作，家，还有玛琪玛小姐。别人用日历分辨时间，电次用玛琪玛小姐分辨。今天是距离玛琪玛小姐第一次给我吃乌冬面的一百天，今天是玛琪玛小姐夸奖我后的第三十五天，每一天都是和玛琪玛小姐有关的，每一天的电次都充满了快乐。

玛琪玛小姐。

珍宝珠。

玛琪玛小姐。

电次屏住了气。

那个……帕子啊……

干嘛？

你知道，那个什么——是什么滋味嘛……

啥是啥滋味？

就是那个什么嘛！电次羞涩地说。很神秘的，男女之间会干的……就那个……

他捏着嗓子把下半句话说出来：就那个……kiss嘛。亲嘴啦。你知道是什么滋味吗？

这……本大爷当然知道了！

你知道？电次惊疑地说，你试过？

那是当然的！爷这么可爱，人类岂不是排着队要上来跟本大爷亲嘴！

电次很犹豫。就你一个拉屎不冲的假胸恶魔……

放肆！！帕瓦一个手刀，正中电次的脑门。你这就是嫉妒本大爷的人气！！！告诉你，我不仅跟雄性人类亲过，我还和雌性亲过！人类都拜倒在我的魅力之下！

手刀在上，电次被武力胁迫，不敢不从，只得五体投地表示佩服佩服。帕瓦师父，也请教教我吧，我也想跟女人亲嘴！

你有诚心就好。帕瓦很满意。那就先从樱桃练起吧！

于是电次伸手就从桌子上的盘子里拿了个樱桃过来（秋出门前洗好放在这的），扔到了嘴里。电次嚼了两口，啊呜一下就吞下去了。

成功了没？

成功啥？电次摸不着头脑。我已经咽下去了，倒是挺好吃的。

笨啊！帕瓦恨铁不成钢，谁要你吃樱桃了！是要你把樱桃……

帕瓦卡壳了。她结结巴巴地试图说下去，是要你把樱桃，樱桃梗……

是要你把樱桃梗打个福字结！

电次大惊。这个怎么可能做的到！有本事你给我试试看！

你是师父还是本大爷是师父！帕瓦恼羞成怒，这种小事也不做到！是你水平太烂了吧！

说谁水平烂呢！电次和帕瓦立马滚成一团，从沙发上打到地上，砰地撞到了脑袋。两个人都喘着气停下了。

帕瓦气喘吁吁地说，那好吧，对于你这种笨学生，其他法子看来是都没用了。我们直接跳到最后一步吧。于是她伸出双手，搂着电次的脖子往下压。电次感觉到自己的嘴唇碰到帕瓦的嘴唇：软的，潮湿的，是之前吃下去的樱桃的汁水。电次还在心想：玛琪玛小姐的嘴巴亲上去会不会也是这个感觉？就看到帕瓦睁开了眼睛，湿润的红色，也像是刚才吃下去的樱桃。电次直愣愣地望着她。破天荒的，头一回，电次的脑子里玛琪玛小姐消失了，原先被占领的那片区域，变成了一片空空荡荡，取而代之的是樱桃，亲吻，还有帕瓦。他忘记了玛琪玛小姐。

帕瓦松开手，把电次推了回去，嘴唇分开了，玛琪玛小姐于是又回到了电次的脑袋里。电次砸吧着嘴。

“没什么特别的感觉啊……“

“你指望有什么特别的呢？“帕瓦很不客气地说。这件事就这么过去了。他们接下来又打了许多局游戏，把秋买来放在冰箱里的冰淇淋吃了个精光，吃到肚子鼓胀胀地全是甜水，舌头冰的发麻，再也吃不下去了为止才停下。帕瓦好心的留下了一根给秋，是她最不喜欢的香草味。夏天的空气闷热潮湿，帕瓦不知什么时候，已经趴在沙发上睡着了。之前不知道躲在哪里的猫咪咕噜咕噜叫着，跳上了电次的膝头。在昏昏沉沉间，电次才意识到，帕瓦是个喜欢撒谎的恶魔啊，刚才说的经验丰富，估计都是骗人的吧。

电风扇仍旧呼呼的吹，电次却没有力气直起身去把它关上。猫咪又叫了一声，于是电次不再思索，闭上眼睡了过去。

fin.


End file.
